Some Things are Just Meant to be
by SiriuslyPotterheads
Summary: Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks' evoulution from knowing each other to freinds, from friends to being in love, and from being in love to a hapilly married couple. The first chapter is a small little fluff but the rest of the chapters aren't don't worry potterheads:
1. Cherries

Nymphadora Tonks had just survived the latest Order of the Phoenix meeting. It wasn't that long, not too boring but, she's not really good at staying still and listening for a long period of time. She turned to her-, well she didn't know what to call him. More than a friend, past a crush, love maybe? "That was the worst one yet Remus."

"Worst?" Remus questioned, "Nah, the worst was when Snape went on, and on, and on, and on-"

Tonks cut him short, "Yes I get it."

"Well you did ask." Remus trailed off while eating a cherry from the container on the counter. "You know Ny-"

"Don't call me that." Tonks cut him off again with venom almost spitting out in the words.

"Tonks," Remus corrected himself. She nodded for him to continue. "Did you know that the faster you tie a cherry stem in a knot means the better kisser you are?"

"I didn't." Tonks replied.

"Want to race?" Remus asked while holding up two cherries.

Tonks smiled, already getting too cocky. "You're on werewolf." She then grabbed a cherry and broke off the stem. "Ready?"

Remus broke off the cherry from the stem and held the stem up to his mouth, "Ready."

They went into battle, twisting, and, tying the stem around their tongue. They were battling it out for a few seconds, Remus pulling out his stem only a few seconds before Tonks did.

"No way." Tonks said shocked.

"I'm never wrong." Remus said smiling.

"Humph. No way." Tonks repeated crossing her arms.

"Want to bet?" Remus said smiling stepping closer to Tonks.

Tonks look up and into Remus' eyes, "Absolutely."

Remus smiled and kissed her. Not on the cheek, not on the forehead. Full on the lips.

Lupin pulled away after a few seconds and saw the smile on Tonks' face knowing he had won that bet. "I told you, I'm never wrong." Remus then squeezed her shoulder and walked away with a smile of his own on his face.


	2. Back to the Beginning

**A.N.: So, er, apparently I was stupid and forgot the whole background info on these two…. So just for a head's up these next few chapters will all start from when Tonks first meets Remus and how it goes from there. She'll be trying to remember this all and seeing when they had become more than just friends:) each chapter will probably be over a week span ENJOY:D and remember the first chapter was just a fluff, all the rest are the real deal.**

Tonks was at the moment sitting on her couch in her flat thinking about the last few moments. 'Remus Lupin kissed you!' Was all that was going through her mind. Sure she had a thing for him, but who knew he liked her back? She was trying really hard to think when it must've happened. When had they moved out of the friend-zone? Sure they held hands and kissed each other once or twice on the cheek but close friends did that.

Currently Tonks was pushing away the kissing thought and was thinking about the first time they had met that summer. And, about the way he had helped her up. How perfectly golden his eyes had looked. Even, how cute his goofy grin was. It had all happened late at night when she had entered 12 Grimmauld Place. Just earlier that day Kingsley had asked her if she had wanted to join a group to rebel against Voldemort and she had jumped at the chance.

It was around 10 p.m. and Tonks was waiting for Alastor, and Kingsley at the exact spot Shacklebolt had told her and she was tapping her foot. She felt trickled bored and annoyed. Just as she was about to leave the two men came out from behind a bush and stood next to her.

"No wand Nymphadora?" An old man with thinning blond hair said, "We could've been death eaters and you weren't even ready. Did I teach you nothing?" 'Alastor Moody.' Tonks thought.

"You taught me well Moody, but, I do have a little trust." Tonks said her hair turning more from a pink to a red at the sound of her real name.

"In war you do need trust, Alastor." A bald darker skinned man said from behind Tonks' shoulder. 'Kingsley Shacklebolt.' Tonks thought.

Alastor rolled his eyes and walked up to the apartment buildings. Right as Tonks was at the gateway she finally remembered this place. She remembered who lived here. She even remembered walking up to this gate as a kid. "Er, isn't this the Black house hold?" Tonks said looking at both men questioningly.

"Yes Nymphadora, turns out your cousin is innocent." Mad-eye said opening the gate and watching as the apartments broke away and a new one formed.

"Innocent? But-"Kingsley cut Tonks off.

"We'd explain ourselves but we're already 10 minutes late to the meeting." Kingsley frowned as he followed Alastor up the stairs. Before he opened the door he looked back at Tonks. "You don't have to come you know."

Mad-eye even looked back at Tonks and croaked out, "But, you know you're a fine Auror Tonks." He began finally using the name she loved. "Personally we'd love to have you."

"We don't pick just anyone." Kingsley piped up. "You're going to make a great addition to the Order."

Tonks hesitated before walking up the steps. She was honored to have been picked for this advance group but, Sirius. She always loved her cousin and she never truly believed he could've killed anyone. He was a Black though, they were all death eaters.

She ended up going with her gut feeling, sure it was dangerous. Sure it wasn't normal, but normal is boring after all. One look at Nymphadora Tonks and you could tell normal wasn't a word in her vocabulary.

Nymphadora pushed passed the two men and opened the door herself, showing them she wasn't going to watch this opportunity slip by. Obviously she wasn't aware of her surroundings, or her clumsiness kicked in, or maybe both. She ended up tripping over the troll leg umbrella stand by the door and, somehow in the process, got the ugliest painting to start screaming. Alastor and Kingsley ran in behind Tonks and tried to shut the curtain on the old lady.

In Tonks' opinion it was the ugliest portrait ever. The lady in the picture had a tight gray bun on the top of her head. She seemed like the kind of person who needed everything perfect or she wouldn't be satisfied. She had a plum purple dress on with a bottle green collar and the shiniest stone in the center of the collar. The colors didn't suit her pale wrinkly skin but she must've liked that.

"Blood traitors! Half-Breeds! Mudbloods! Filthy scum in my house!" She repeated with her high voice over and over.

The noise ran through the entire house. The screaming from the old lady got everyone in the Orders attention and Sirius elbowed Remus to make him help him. Reluctantly Remus got up with Sirius and followed him to the front of the house where all the noise was taking place.

"Damn Nymphadora why do you always have to be so clumsy?" Alastor screamed over the already angry woman.

"I'm sorry!" Nymphadora said blushing. She knew she had already made a fool of herself and she wasn't even in the meeting. "You know I'm clumsy." Tonks whispered and said looking down at the floor.

Suddenly two figures appeared at the end of the hallway. One of them ran over and helped Kingsley with his curtain while the other walked over to Tonks and held out his hands. Tonks looked up to the hands and the up at the man. He looked to be almost 40 when clearly he wasn't. His hair was a brilliant brown with touches of gold in his hair. Even though that might've just been the way the light hit it. The hair near his face though looked almost gray. It really didn't suit the man at all.

She travelled down to his face. He had a kind of gold or Auburn eye color that really suited his hair quite nicely. But, the thing that made him look a lot older than he must've been was the scratches. It just made him look like he had suffered through so much over the long years.

Tonks then trailed her eyes down to his hands again and grabbed them. The older gentlemen helped Tonks up and the umbrella stand back in its original position. Tonks couldn't help but look at him. He just seemed so perfect and sweet. Sadly her thoughts were disrupted when a pair of warm arms took her in a big hug. Tonks couldn't help but hug back, 'This had to be Sirius.' She thought to herself as he released her.

"Nymphadora Tonks." The man who had just hugged Tonks said. "It's been what almost 15 years?"

"For your information cousin dear it's Tonks now." Tonks said crossing her arms.

"Well Tonks," The man said emphasizing the Tonks "As long as you remember my name we're all good here."

Tonks knew who he was. Just by his voice she knew who it was, "Sirius, I'm not stupid."

"Well." Sirius trailed off looking up at Tonks with a mischievous grin.

"Sirius O-"Tonks began to say before a new voice cut her off.

"Master Black," The voice said coming from behind Alastor's leg.

Everyone's heads turned to meet a wrinkled faced house elf. His ears were pinned back, and he seemed to have a crooked odd mouth on his face. He had thin arms and very distinct elbows. His "clothes" were dirty and had holes here and there.

"What is it Kreacher?" Sirius said not even looking at the house elf with venom almost spitting out in his words.  
"Professor Dumbledore would like for everyone to come back into the kitchen so you can complete your meeting." Kreacher said with an old, tired, and crabby voice.

"Yes well it's not every day you get to see your cousin again, just er, take Alastor and Kingsley back down and don't disrupt me again." Sirius said obviously having a grudge against the house elf.

Kreacher bowed and started walking with Alastor and Kingsley right behind them.

"Woah, wait Sirius why can't I go back she's not MY cousin!" The other man behind Tonks said almost whining.

"Because as my best friend I feel as if you get the right to meet Ny- er Tonks." Sirius said looking passed Tonks and to his best friend.

Tonks turned around to the man who had helped her up and she held out her hand. The man shook her hand and replied with "Remus Lupin."

Tonks smiled and said back "Nymphadora Tonks, Auror extraordinaire." The man by the name of Remus nodded and released her hand. Now that she was up close to him he looked pale and very tired, almost as if he was sick. The pink haired girl couldn't not ask, what if he was sick he might want some medicine or something.

"I hate to ask," Tonks began as she looked at the older gentleman "but, are you feeling sick? I mean typically I'd take medicine." She trailed off seeing the goofy grin on his face.

"Padfoot how many more days?" Remus said looking over Tonks' head.

"Er, I believe its tomorrow night why?" Sirius said thinking for a little bit before responding.

"Your cousin thinks I look a little sick." Remus replied to Sirius with the goofy grin still plastered on his face.

Feeling ignored and very confused Tonks finally spoke up, "Okay, I'm missing something." She turned back to Sirius, "Black you tell me or I swear to god." Tonks said sounding as threatening as possible.

Sirius looked at Remus with big eyes and he gave a small nod. "Moony over there is a werewolf." Sirius said as if it was a normal thing you say to anyone.

Tonks turned back over to Remus and everything about his features came into realization. Of course! The scratches and the gray hair were obviously the stress factors from his transformations. His clothes must've been the result of how little pay he gets due to his condition. Tonks felt bad and almost guilty she asked. He must've been in his mid-30s but he looked so old.

"I'm sorry I asked if I knew I-"Remus cut Tonks off.

"Hey it's really not that big of a deal." He said trying to lie. "Can we just go back to the meeting?" Lupin said looking at Sirius with pleading eyes.

Sirius nodded and walked down the hall with Remus by his side. Tonks ran up towards them but ended up walking behind them. The two obviously were close friends and they were walking about something Tonks would rather not get into. 'This is it.' She thought to herself 'Time to have some fun.'


	3. Love at First Sight?

**A.N: OMR! I am so sorry it took me forever to update! Let's see I had an acting camp all week, softball again and then I went up to my friend's trailer/cabin thing (Hi Kathryn:D) Well anyway it won't take my almost 17 days to upload anymore… 3 at the tops… **_**Now this is kind of important: If any of you have requests for something in the story or have questions please PM me! I'll be happy to listen:)**_** now I think that's it… ON WITH THE STORY:D**

The order meeting was everything but fun. For the first few minutes Tonks just stood there like a lost little kid. Sirius and Remus seemed to have forgotten all about her when they ditched her in the doorway and took their seats. She didn't really belong here, or so she looked like she didn't.

Nymphadora was wearing a bright pink shirt that matched her hair perfectly. Her shirt read 'Weird Sisters' in all caps and in an ugly green. She had shorter shorts than most girls would wear but just so she wouldn't show any skin of her legs she wore a pair of ugly green tights under her shorts to match the lettering on her shirt. And what was on her feet? Combat boots, all big and clunky. Just her style. What made her look even more peculiar is over all the muggle clothes she wore she wore her Auror cloak.

Everyone (but Remus, Sirius, Alastor, Dumbledore and Kingsley stared) stared at her. They all had the same questioning look on their face like 'What was she doing here?' Look.

After a few moments of silence Albus Dumbledore cleared his throat making everyone's heads turn his direction and he spoke "This is Nymphadora Tonks." He said gesturing to the young lady "She is going to be joining the Order as of today, so please welcome her." The soothing voice finished making Tonks feel a little more relaxed.

Tonks, still feeling awkward, waved and smiled a tad. 'Don't overdo it.' She kept thinking.

"Please Nymphadora take the free seat across Remus." The Hogwarts Headmaster said. No longer after the words left his mouth Tonks hurried over to the seat. She actually managed to stay flat on her feet!

The meeting seemed to drag on forever. Every time a new story finished someone else got up and said something different. The only time Tonks actually cracked a smile was when Sirius said a few side comments when Snape was up talking about potions and how Death Eaters can use them.

When Remus Lupin started his story about Fenrir Greyback it was a whole different story. She actually didn't find it hard to listen to him. He had such a calming and soothing voice that seemed to run like silk. And, it sure was hard for Tonks to not look at him.

He seemed to have such perfect golden eyes that Tonks couldn't not get lost in. Even if he wasn't looking into her eyes they still seemed mesmerizing. His hair flowed perfectly where it should and when he smiled at Sirius' side comments Tonks' tummy seemed to flip a little bit.

Halfway through his story Tonks shook her head and snapped back to reality. 'You just met the man! There's no way you're actually falling for him. Besides,' Tonks thought to herself 'he's probably got a girlfriend, maybe even a wife. And on top of that he's your cousins' best friend!'

Tonks sure was puzzled for a few minutes. She couldn't stop thinking about him. This was weird and, definitely new for her. When Remus was done talking he looked over at Tonks.

She sure wasn't normal, not that he was any more normal. Her hair was pink, she wore a wizarding cloak over her muggle clothes it was so wrong, but, yet, it was perfect. She looked confused and Lupin whispered over to her "Penny for your thoughts?"

Tonks looked startled but then mouthed back 'After.'

Tonks was getting bored. All she wanted to do now was go back to her flat and try to get some sleep before she had to get up tomorrow. The young witch sat there fidgeting in her chair praying the meeting would end. Next thing she knew everyone was getting up and apparating back home but instead of going to her flat like she planned Tonks stood up and walked to where Sirius and Remus were.

Sirius noticed Tonks before Remus did so he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "So little cousin," He began. "How did you like your first Order meeting?"

Remus then looked at Tonks and chuckled. She must've looked so stupid. Wrestling out of Sirius' reach she sprinted behind Remus protecting herself from her cousin and mumbled "Boring."

"Well-"Sirius began to say before his eye caught something more important and he ran out of the kitchen yelling at his house elf.

"Does he always do that?" Tonks asked looking at where Sirius had just left from.

"All day." Remus replied turning over to Tonks and sighed. The older wizard fished around in his pocket and held out a copper circle. He repeated the same question he had asked earlier, "Penny for your thoughts?"

Tonks smiled and took the penny from the wizard. "Dunno, I just thought this would be a lot more exciting you know? Like missions and stuff."

Remus nodded.

He, of course, knew she was lying. You can't not be a professor without knowing whose lying. But, seeing as it was 12:30 in the morning he didn't want to push her.

"So," Tonks began after a while and Lupin looked back at her "Don't you have a wife or girlfriend you need to get back to?"

She couldn't believe what she just said. Sure it was casual in a way but, was she being pushy? Tonks did want to know if he had a wife then he would be off limits but if not…

Her thoughts were cut short when Remus replied with a simple "No."

Tonks was smiling on the inside, she didn't even know why. Sure he didn't have a wife but that doesn't mean he's still all hers. What confused her the most was WHY she was so happy. Tonks never really believed in love at first sight, but this was all together something she never experienced.

This whole time Tonks was thinking about Remus, Remus was doing vice versa. Sure he had other serious girlfriends but this was weird. He had never got butterflies in his stomach when a girl said his name. Love at first sight? Maybe. Remus didn't believe in that either. But, this was different.

Instead of Tonks bidding Remus a goodnight she ended up staying until 3 in the morning with him. Remus ended up showing her the neighborhood outside 13 Grimmauld Place and Tonks changed her hair different colors for him. Lupin and Tonks even ended up sharing stories about their Hogwarts days while drinking hot chocolate.

Finally when Tonks' eyes were falling much too heavy for her liking she got up and bid Remus a goodnight and left. She really didn't want to leave she was having too much fun. His stories were so amazing like they belonged in a fairy tale and he was over all a wonderful person. Soon after Tonks left Remus got up to leave but was stopped by a dark shadow.

"Remus John Lupin," The shadow began to say, "I am happy you found a girl you fancy but, my cousin? Really?"

Remus was baffled. Fancy? I mean sure they were more friends now but he didn't fancy her. Or so he kept trying to convince himself.

"Okay, three things." Remus said, "1. I don't fancy your cousin. 2. Don't ever creep up on me like that." Remus heard a chuckle from Sirius and he finished his list "3. Can I sleep here tonight?"

Sirius replied making sure there was a gap of space in between each number "1. Uh, huh sure" pause, "2. I can do whatever I please! My house, my rules." Another pause, "3. Of course Moony old friend."

Remus really didn't want this conversation to go on any longer so he bid Sirius a goodnight and apparated up to one of the spare bedrooms. Remus, still fully clothed, crawled into the bed and tried to drift off to sleep. Odd enough the person he claimed not to fancy was the person he ended up falling asleep thinking about.

**Once again sorry about the wait! I hope you enjoyed:D please review your thoughts?:) no? okay….**


End file.
